shaqversefandomcom-20200213-history
Shaq
Shaquille O'Neal, or more commonly known as Shaq, is the Keeper of the Shaqverse, one of the most powerful beings in the Shaqverse. Biography The Prologue Before his encounters with Ajit Pai, Shaq worked long, hard days, and loved to come home and have a good nut. Ready to pleasure himself after a long day, Shaq found that Ajit Pai had repealed net neutrality, ruining Shaq's day. After hospitalization for a year, Shaq consults with his dear friend BearBoob, Shaq begins to plea with Ajit. Ajit refuses to budge, forcing Shaq to battle the terrible man. Shaq loses the tough battle, ruining his Christmas, but he receives a spare nut from Santa Claus. Ajit x Kim: Series 1 Continuing his quest to retrieve his nut, Shaq confronts Ajit's lover Kim Jong-un. Looking for alternate options, Shaq takes Kim's nut, as well as creating Kylo Ren in the process. Ajit angrily commands Donald Trampf to assassinate Shaq. As Trampf attacks, Kim sacrifices himself to save his lover. Furious at the death of his lover, Shaq plots to kill Ajit, but realizes that he is too kill Ajit himself. Kylo then offers to do the job himself, who encounters Lil Pump, who is on a mission to kill Shaq. Kylo convinces Lil Pump to join him in his mission to retrieve Shaq's nut, but they are both killed by Trampf in the process. Shaq then defeats Trampf, leaving Shaq and Ajit alone. In what seems to be the final battle, Shaq banishes Ajit to the Shaq Dimension using the spare nut from Christmas. After Ajit's defeat, Kylo, Lil Pump, and Kim are revived by the rest of the nut. As the first series draws to a close, Kim and Shaq have their wedding, where Kim reveals his true intentions, seemingly murdering Shaq. This death has unintended consequences, including allowing XXXTentacion to escape the Shaq Dimension and forcing Kim and Kylo to find a new gatekeeper for the Shaq Dimension. Ajit x Kim: Series 2 Although deceased through most of Series 2, Shaq later returns as Lil Pump and X battle in depths of the Shaq Dimension. As X prepares to deliver the final blow, Shaq temporarily kills X in a triumphant return from death. Shaq then leads Kim and Lil Pump back to the Shaqverse, while Ajit stays back to distract X, before revealing that Kim assisted in the staging of his death. Ajit x Kim: Series 3 After demanding that Kim bring him a nut, Shaq's older brother, ReviewBrah, enters the house. Shaq threatens to eshaqulate ReviewBrah, but ReviewBrah uses his superior powers to de-shaqulate Shaq and bring him to Level 0. This causes the Shaq Dimension's barrier to weaken, allowing Zucc to send Ajit and Ugandan Knuckles to kill Shaq and Kim. Shaq reveals to Kim that he never actually had the Golden Nut that ReviewBrah mentioned, it was a trick to allow the Shaq Dimension's creation. Although he does not have the Golden Nut, Shaq's nut is still powerful, though not at the moment. Ugandan Knuckles and Ajit soon arrive, but Ugandan Knuckles kills Kim as Ajit hesitates. Knuckles forces Ajit back into the Shaq Dimension to face the consequences of not doing his job, then apparently prepares to kill Shaq. Surprisingly, Shaq is given the Golden Nut and the two escape. Meanwhile, ReviewBrah tricks Lil Pump into believing that Kim was killed by Shaq, giving Lil Pump a reason to kill Shaq. Shaq enters the Shaq Dimension to kill The Viners, Putin, XXXTentacion, Ajit, and Zucc, but as Zucc commands Kylo to kill his father, Kylo snaps out of his trance and kills Zucc. In a twist of events, Ajit is revealed to be Death. Ajit defeats Shaq, and Lil Pump arrives to see Shaq dying, but X appears before Lil Pump can escape. Lil Pump defeats X, before returning to the Steveverse, leaving Shaq to brawl with Ajit. As Shaq is about to lose to Ajit, BearBoob and Kylo use the Diamond Nut to destroy Ajit. Shaq and Kim meet up for the last time, but Knuckles tells Shaq to just leave Kim in the Shaq Dimension instead of demolishing him. Shaq and Knuckles then go to get drive-thru, but the food machine happens to be broke. Obama x Rock After his outing with Knuckles, Shaq goes missing, leaving dying ReviewBrah to find a new successor to the throne of God. ReviewBrah's top contenders are Barack Obama and The Rock, the Brothers of Bust. The two brothers must search for the Nut of Light, but they will have some powerful competitors as well. Lil Pump and Kylo also begin their search to find Shaq, interrupting Kylo's attempts to retrieve Kim from the Shaq Dimension. Meanwhile, Gordon Ramsay and Mario murder ReviewBrah and take the Nut of Light, fusing the two beings into Robbie Rotten, forcing Shaq to return and prevent the Nut-Pocalypse. Shaq x Ajit Shaq realizes that he is too weak to take on Robbie by himself, so him and Knuckles set out to find Kylo, but find that Kim is back when they arrive. Kim reveals his love for Robbie who then appears and destroys Knuckles. Trivia *Shaq is based off of Shaquille O'Neal, a former NBA player who played for the Orlando Magic, the Los Angeles Lakers, the Miami Heat, the Phoenix Suns, the Cleveland Cavaliers, and the Boston Celtics. O'Neal is now an analyst on Inside the NBA, as well as many ventures in his post-basketball career. *When Shaq is stripped of his power, his appearance is based on Michael Dapaah, a British rapper known for his comedic rap Man's Not Hot in which he portrays a character named Big Shaq. *Shaq has a counterpart in the Steveverse named Animeshaq. Appearances *The Prologue *The Prologue Part 2 *The Prologue Part 3 *The Prologue Part 4 *The Prologue Part 5 *'AxK'S1E3 The Arrival *'AxK'S1E4 The Break-Up *'AxK'S1E5 The Assassin (mentioned) *'AxK'S1E6 The Loss *'AxK'S1E7 The Son *'AxK'S1E8 The Secret Son (mentioned) *'AxK'S1E9 The Alliance (mentioned) *'AxK'S1E10 The Truth *'AxK'S1E11 The Eshaqulation *'AxK'S1E12 The Wedding *Ajit x Kim: Series 2 Prologue (mentioned) *'AxK'S2E1 The Portal (mentioned) *'AxK'S2E3 The Day of Death (mentioned) *'AxK'S2E4 The Greatest Shame (mentioned) *'AxK'S2E5 The Chosen One (mentioned) *'AxK'S2E7 The Pump (mentioned) *'AxK'S2E8 The Look *'AxK'S2E9 The Sacrifice *'AxK'S3E1 The Darkness (mentioned) *'AxK'S3E2 The Brother *'AxK'S3E3 The Golden Nut *'AxK'S3E4 The Old Meme (mentioned) *'AxK'S3E6 The Lie *'AxK'S3E8 The Alliance 2 *'AxK'S3E9 The Truth 2 *'AxK'S3E10 The HD *'AxK'SFE1 The Winter Nut (mentioned) *'AxK'SFE2 The Turning of the Tides *'AxK'SFE3 The Bear (mentioned) *'AxK'SFE4 The Battle of the Soundcloud *'AxK'SFE7 Foes Forever (mentioned) *'AxK'SFE8 Full Circle *'AxK'SFE9 The Fight for the Nut *'AxK'SFE10 The Diamond Nut *'AxK'SFE11 The Ending *'OxR'S1E1 Let the Race Begin (mentioned) *'OxR'S1E2 Parting of the Bros (mentioned) *'OxR'S1E3 The Hermit of Nut (mentioned) *'OxR'S1E4 The Holy Son (mentioned) *'OxR'S1E7 The Nut-Pocalypse Part 1 (mentioned) *'OxR'S1E10 Nut-Pocalypse Continues *'OxR'S1E11 Nut-Pocalypse *'SxA'S1E1 The Link *'SxA'S1E2 The Lovers Return *'SxA'S1E4 Episode 4 *'SxA'SFE1 The Good *'SxA'SFE2 Finale Part 2 *'SxA'SFE3 Finale Part 3 *'SxA'SFE4 The Epilogue *'TBoT'S1E1 The Nut of Time *'TBoT'S1E2 Timekeeper *'TBoT'S1E3 The Elders of Nut *'TBoT'S1E4 The Son of Mine *'TBoT'S1E5 The Forming of the Squad *'TBoT'S1E6 Him *'TBoT'S1E7 Finale Part 1 (TBoT) *'TBoT'S1E8 Trust No One *'AxK2'S1E1 Something Smells Musky *'AxK2'S1E2 The Revelation (mentioned) *'StS'S1E1 Save the Shaqverse Episode 1 *'StS'S1E2 Save the Shaqverse Episode 2 Category:Ajit x Kim Category:Characters